When Zelda Characters Get Bored
by Lil boy named Link
Summary: How the Zelda characters do to relieve boredom. Also whatever else pops into my sick and twisted mind. R+R Puweese
1. The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, lets face it I'm not that creative, actually I probably am but I'm too lazy.

My only wish is to see all of you smiling.  Actually I don't really care if you like it but it would be nice if you did.  I will be referred to as Harry.

  Howdy there all you people who are bored enough to read this completely random and stupid fic, I am in your debt.  Chappy  numero uno of What the Zelda Characters Do When They are Bored, the title of this fic for all the stupid ones out there, entitled The  Mall.

Link: I'm bored.

Zelda: Me to.

Rauru: (with mouth full of potato chips) Mffffffff hfff hfff.

Harry: (appearing in a puff of green smoke)

Sari:  Wow green, my favorite of all colors since cheese!

Zelda: Saria cheese isn't a color.

Saria: So.

Harry: Anyway I've got an idea.

Darunia: Who in the name of pompoms are you mysterious person.

Harry: Well I sure ain't the Queen of the Umpa Lumpas 

Ruto: Are you sure, well then he is obviously the paperclip's mascot.

Harry: Riiiiiiiight, well then for all of you who aren't out of there minds (looks around and sees Link dancing with a piece of cheese, Zelda writing LOSER on the sleeping Ganondorf 's forehead in pink nail polish, Darunia and Nabooru performing some kind of chant, and everyone else doing completely random things I won't mention) never mind, I am Harry the author of this fic.

Everyone:(in a very scared voice) OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Not another one.  

Harry: Anyway me has an idea, lets go to the mall.

Everyone: YYYAAAYYY!!!

Ruto: Wait, what's a mall.

Link: It's a thing that's going to eat you, MMWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Zelda: We could only wish for that.

Harry: Let's be on our way my little kumquats.

  And so they all made there way to the mall without incident, except for Ruto who was too busy watching Link she ran into a metal pole. 

Ruto: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW ooww ooww ow ooooooowwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiieee!

Everyone else: Shaddap Ruto!!!!!

Ruto: Nobody wwwuuuvvveeesss me.

Ganondorf: On second thaught-

Link: Wow two thoughts, that's a new record for you isn't it?

Ganondorf : Yes um er I meanj no but anyway I don't want to go.

Zelda: Then don't.

Harry: No, the whole world is going to be there.

Malon: How can they fit the world into a mall.

Zelda: You idiot, it's a figure of speech.

  Narrator Voice: At the mall.

Zelda: WOO HOO!!!!  (runs towards the clothes store)

Mido: What is it with girls and clothes?

Rauru: Oooooohh, clothes!

Skull Kid: OK THAT WAS DISTURBING!

Zelda/Ruto/Saria/Nabooru/Impa/Malon: Were bbbbaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk!

Link: Zelda, how did you get the money for that dress?

Zelda:(Quickly) Fromyourwalletbutthatsnotimpartant because WE NEED DONUTS!!!

Mido: Aaahhh!  Evil creatures(points to elevator)

Link: What are you talking about you little shrimp?

Mido: What are you talking about, can't you see that monster that is eating people?

Zelda: (disturbed voice)  Mido, that's an elevator.

Mido: It's still eating people.

Link: People use elevators by getting into the inside of them, press a button, and wait.

Mido: B-but-

Saria: Mido, just shut up please.

Harry: Well all we need now is a FRENCH HORN!

Darunia: Where the hell can we get a French Horn

Zelda: Why don't we try the Lode Frenche Horne shoppe?

Everyone: Good idea.

Harry: Then off we go.

Mido: But it's on the 7th floor, I'm not going in that elevator monster!

Everyone else: (Carrying Mido) Ooh yes you are. 

Skull Kid: Haha, you shrimp.

Impa: Shaddap Skull Kid, you're the same age and size as he is.

Skull Kid: Ooh yeah.


	2. Trading Places!

Hello again all my adoring fans, I know I know I have no fans, but anyway chapter 2, Trading Places, is up.  
  
Disclaimer: Uhh, no me just normal boy who lives in a cardboard box.  
  
Baked with love from Harry.  
  
By the way it's written in installments. LIKE YOU REALLY CARE!!!!!!  
  
Everyone is sitting around the room, doing they're own thing when suddenly Ruto speaks (that's never good).  
  
Ruto: I'm ssssssssssoooooooooooooooo bored!!!!  
  
Link: For once, even though it scares me to admit it, I.agree .with.you.  
  
Malon: I have an idea! Lets trade identities.  
  
Zelda: That was completely random but Ok.  
  
Saria: I wanna be you, Zelda, Can I huh huh can I.  
  
Zelda: Ummmmmmmm.Ok I guess.  
  
Ruto: I wannw be Zelda, then Link would luv MMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Thank god we decided to switch.  
  
Zelda: Sorry, Saria, I gotta choose Ruto just because I love to see her plans be foiled.  
  
Ganondorf: Ooh I wanna be Link!  
  
Harry: (appearing in his signature Green smoke, While Saria stares at it with wide eyes) And why is that my little lemon, do you wanna be with Ruto?  
  
Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Shove a sock in it (shoves a sock in Harry's mouth).  
  
Harry: (spits out) Blach puh. That had better been clean!  
  
Ganondorf: (nervously) Of course it was clean.  
  
Harry: Oh well! (charges magical author powers)  
  
Ganondorf: Owchewawas!  
  
Impa: I'm gonna be Nabooru. Where do you get those huge inflatable pants. Mido: Who wants to be MMMEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
SFX:(Crickets chirping)  
  
Mido: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh!  
  
Rauru: I'm getting out of this HELL HOLE! I'm guessing nobody wants to be an old obese lump.  
  
SFX: cricket chirp  
  
Rauru: (runs and tries to jumps out a random castle window and bounces back in) Hiiiiiiii!  
  
Sorry guys I'm too lazy to write more today. But never fear I will write more and more and more and more AND MORE, MWAHAHAHAHA (cough). Sorry energizer bunny syndrome (mumbles) it keeps going and going and going. K, T.t.f.n TA FOR NOW! 


	3. WORLD DOMINATION

Disclaimer: BITE ME!  
  
Hi all of the good people out there here comes chappy THREE! Oh by the way, its been brought to my attention that my story resembles a story by one of the greats. Anything that looks like something like yours is a complete coincidence.  
  
Harry: So guys what are we going to do today?  
  
Link: The same thing we do every day, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!  
  
Harry: When have we done that?  
  
Link: Never, but I just finished watching Pinky and the Brain.  
  
Harry: Ooh well, there's a first time for everything, LETS GO!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Zelda: Hey, that's to easy, I'm already a princess all I have to do is ask dad to rule.  
  
Link: But what about Termina, and all those other worlds?  
  
Zelda: Ooh well I guess we could expand, but we will need an army.  
  
Ruto: On with the mission!  
  
Hyrule Castle Zelda: Hey, daddy. Can I rule Hyrue please?!  
  
King of Hyrule Person(A/N: Don't know his name or what to call him): Uuh mmm hmm Uuuuhhhhhhhmmmm, (thinking deeply) Sure hon.  
  
Mido: Gee, that was incredibly difficulf.  
  
Malon: Ooh shove it you turd on a stick!  
  
KoHG: Zelda, why did you want to rule Hyrule?  
  
Zelda: WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KoHG: Ooh okay then.  
  
  
  
Sorry guys Ive got a huge essay to finish, later. 


End file.
